


Getting to know eachother

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass to Mouth, Come Swallowing, Father/Son Incest, Finger Sucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haytham makes Connor cum on his fingers only
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Getting to know eachother

**Author's Note:**

> im aware this is wrong

Haytham hadn't known much of his son. Nothing really, he barely scratched the surface. But it's not like he would've been able to all those years ago, he had work to do, and honestly didn't know his son existed until the execution in New York. Now though that they had formed a truce to get rid of Benjamin Church they had a chance to get to know one another, and, well, in a way they _did_. 

They had set up their own camp for the night in the woods. A fire burning under bundles of wood while Haytham stared at the starry sky. There was no one around for miles, all that was near was tall trees, taller than life, and the faint chirping of crickets and indignant squawks of birds. Connor was setting up his bedroll under a tree stump, flattening it out so he could rest for the night. "You know, Connor" Connor startled, he wasn't expecting Haytham to say anything, he was expecting them to wait until it was deemed late enough then go to sleep. Quickly recovering though he hummed in reply, "Yes?" 

"We never truly got to know each other." Where was he going with this? "Yes. And?" He finished flattening out his bedroll then rested on it, facing Haytham who was all the way across their makeshift camp, Connor's hood was down, so Haytham couldn't analyze his emotions, not that he'd be able to see that far away anyways. Haytham scoffed at Connor's response, "What I mean is tell me more about yourself. I mean, we are father and son after all, it's only natural we know at least a few things about each other." "You already know enough about me though, I am an assassin, I am in the Creed, and I don't like you." Connor simply replied. He really didn't want to have this conversation. 

Haytham got up and marched over to Connor, looking down at the assassin who kept a blank face. 

He yanked the boy's chin to make him look up at him. He could see a brief look of shock cross Connor's face before it switched to one of annoyance. "Watch your tone, boy." Haytham snarled down at the assassin who was his son. But, he got another feeling from him. The look on Connor's face, his plump lips, dark eyes, it gave him a feeling of... want. These thoughts were vile, disgusting, filthy. Haytham knew this, yet... He wasn't weirded out by them. Could Connor say the same? He wasn't sure. He noticed the looks he got from Connor, he could see the true feelings hidden under his eyes when he pinned the boy below him in the abandoned church, though that look was gone in under seconds.

They stared at each other like that, a long pause before Haytham leaned down and kissed Connor on the lips. He could see the boy's eyes widen and felt him jolt under his touch as he tried to pull away. Haytham pulled back from the kiss. "Father, wh-" "Don't act as if you weren't thinking it too, boy. I can see the lust in your eyes, you can't hide it." They stared at each other before Haytham reinitiated the kiss, this time Connor slowly kissed back. It started out slow at first, but got more passionate as they continued. They had to pull away for air after though, Haytham saw Connor's lips colored pink from the kiss, a string of saliva running down them. "This is wrong." "Yes." 

Haytham pulled off Connor's hood and went in for another kiss, nipping at Connor's bottom lip, making him gasp, allowing Haytham to dip his tongue in. He tasted Connor's mouth, it was a taste he couldn't describe, but it was a good one. Haytham pulled away and repositioned himself so Connor's legs were spread and he was between them, going back to kiss Connor who eagerly let Haytham do so. 

Haytham palmed Connor through his tight breeches, earning a gasp from his son, one full of surprise and lust. He could feel his rock hard length through the pants as he rubbed it through the pants Connor wore. "Hard, are we?" "Quie-Ah!" Haytham squeezed lightly, getting Connor to shut up. He watched his son close his eyes, mouth open and gasping. God, that boy was doing things to him. "You've never done this before, ever, have you?" Connor whimpered and shook his head, rocking his erection into Haytham's palm who squeezed his hand again. He could feel Connor's pants get wet from precum. 

Enough of this. Haytham could feel his own cock pulse in his breeches. He moved Connor, tugging at his pants, pulling them down and discarding them on the forest floor. His son's erection sprang out, precum dripping out and drizzling from the tip. Haytham went for his son's neck, kissing and licking until he found his pulse point, where he took a bite, causing Connor to gasp and tremble. Haytham sucked dark spots onto Connor's neck, enjoying the whines and whimpers from his son. He nibbled on Connor's earlobe and whispered "I am going to have you trembling and begging for release, just off my fingers." Connor moaned at the thought. 

Haytham put his fingers to his sons lips, "Suck." he commanded. Connor opened his mouth and Haytham plunged his fingers in, earning a choked yelp as his digits explored his sons wet mouth, tongue swirling them. Drool pooled at the bottom of Connor's chin as he whimpered and whined, the tip of his cock red from just this. Deeming his fingers wet enough Haytham let them out of Connor's mouth, a string of saliva coming from his fingers and his sons thick and delicious lips. 

Haytham positioned Connor so he was rested against the tree stump and he could see his puckering hole from under him. Haytham put a hand on Connor's neck and gently squeezed as he used his wet fingers to circle Connor's hole, he tensed at this. "Relax, son." Haytham peppered kisses on his sons neck until he calmed down. Slowly, he inserted one finger in slowly, allowing Connor to get used to the faint burn. Yes, it was only a finger, but his son had never done this before. 

His son had never done this before. The thought sent blood straight to Haytham's cock, twitching as precum drooled out of it. When he found Connor ready enough he moved his finger in and out slowly, Haytham's hand that was on Connor's neck moved to his large and broad chest, tweaking a sensitive and perky brown nipple, earning a loud moan which he wasn't ready for. "Father..." Connor moaned.

Haytham added another digit and began to move two of his fingers. He started a slow and gentle pace, relishing the breathy and desperate moans coming from Connor's mouth. Haytham moves his free hand, scooping up the precum from his and Connor's cock, him brushing over the tip of Connor's dick sending shivers down his sons spine. He put his fingers to Connor's mouth who accepted them and began to taste. Moaning at the sensation of his fathers fingers entering him. He gagged when Haytham's fingers suddenly plunged deeper into the back of his mouth. "You like that, don't you, son?" Haytham lowered his head and tweaked a nipple with his teeth, fingers still in both of Connor's holes. He could feel his son quiver under him. 

He removed his other fingers and saw that Connor licked them clean, a dribble of precum on his chin and the top of his lip. He groaned and used his fingers going in and out of his son to go faster. He hit Connor's prostate, causing him to shout loudly and throw his head back in ecstasy and arch his back. Haytham smiled at this. He inserted a third finger. "God... I f-f-feel!" Connor jerked up when Haytham brushed his prostate again. "Fu-full... Father. Please." 

"Please what? Speak." He wrapped his fingers around Connor's neck and squeezed, suddenly using his other three fingers to slam against Connor's prostate earning a harsh scream. He set a brutal and punishing pace and squeezed harder on Connor's neck. "P-please!" Connor cried, he was crying, the pleasure too much. God, he could feel the heat pool in his lower regions, he was begging for release. "Continue, I like it when you beg." "P-plea-Ah! F...fuck! Please I'm so-s-so! Ah, fuck! Close!" 

Haytham wrapped a hand around his own length and pumped, watching his son quiver before him, shaking and begging for release as now currently four fingers attacked at his prostate without mercy. "Go on, come." And he did, Connor saw stars as the thick white ropes of come released from his aching cock, his head lolled back and mouth limp open, his face made him look fucked out. Haytham continued slamming against Connor's prostate as he was reaching his own climax. He saw Connor's cock twitch and rise again in overstimulation. Hot tears rolled down his face, he was so fucked out that he couldn't even moan, only manage pathetic little breathy whimpers. "Father.." 

"Say it again, scream it." Haytham moaned, pumping his cock faster. "F-F-fATHER!" That did it for him. He came hard, his release going all over Connor's chest and stomach he stopped his fingers movements which earned a heavy and shaky sigh of relief from Connor. Seeing as his son was still hard he stroked him and gave him his second and quick release which got over his own stomach, now both of their come was on Connor. Haytham slowly released his fingers, watching as Connor's hole gaped at the loss. 

Using the fingers that were just inside his son, Haytham scooped up all their come and put his fingers in Connors mouth, smearing it all over his son's mouth and tongue. "Swallow, clean up your mess." Connor gagged at first but accepted it and swallowed down. There was a small stain on his upper lip, Connor licked it back up. "F-fuck... I... That was." God, Connor couldn't even form a proper sentence, he was wrecked. 

"Go to sleep. We'll be busy in the morning."


End file.
